


Dying sun

by GonFreecss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Bottom Gon Freecs, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Poor Gon Freecs, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Killua Zoldyck, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Killua Zoldyck, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Killua decides to finally take what he thinks belongs to him: His best friend and crush, Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Dubious consent, first kiss, jealousy.
> 
> This is my new account, I deleted the other one.

on was like the sun. He was always smiling and happy, he brings hope and happiness to the people's lives. He was darkness, he was trained to be an assassin. 

  
He was lucky that Gon was his friend but still he wanted to be more. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He suffered so much when he discovered that he had fallen in love with him, a voice inside him told him that he will never be love back but still he asked himself if maybe he has an opportunity. 

  
Gon was broken, his father Kite had died and he was tortured before, he had been a long time hurt but yet he still tried to have hope, but he ended becoming crazy and killed Pitou, he was so powerful that his power almost kills him. He couldn´t let his best friend died so he uses his sister to heal him. When he finally woke up he was so happy.

  
"Killua, I'm so sorry." Killua felt so sad when he saw Gon crying. "Don't worry, its not your fault. You saved a lot of people when you killed Pitou, everything will be okay if we are together. " Killua hugged Gon and he wished that he could be with him forever, he could make it happen, he thought. 

* * *

He felt jealousy, he wanted to kill everybody. Gon was again surrounded by people, hugging them and the worst part was that he met his father. He was expecting that at any moment Gon will tell him that he didn't need him anymore now that he was with his father. He was so distracted hating everybody that he didn't realize Gon was missing. Worried he looked until he found him outside, he was sitting and he could see that he had been crying. "Killua, I lost it. I lost my nen. I'm useless and if something happens I will not be able to help anyone. I can't lose my family or my friends, I can't lose you." Killua was going to tell him that one day his family told him that nen was like the energy, it can´t be destroyed, you can never lost it, but when he saw Gon so vulnerable he had an idea. "It doesnt matter, I will protect us and everybody you care". Gon hugged him. He felt so good that he didnt feel sorry for lying to him.

* * *

They were in a hotel, they decided to stay there while they think about what they could do. Killua was looking at Gon, with eyes full of love and desire while Gon was talking. "I was thinking that we have a lot of options, we can travel around the world, or we can go back to whale island, maybe we could go and see Kurapika or stay here with the other hunters and Leorio, and if she wants Alluka can come too. " Killua felt anger again. He didn't want to share Gon, Gon is only mine, Killua thought. He didn't want to share him with his sister, or Gon family and friends.   
He grabs Gon by his hands. Gon shut up. "Killua ....." Before Gon could ask him what was going on he was kissing him. Killua felt so happy, his dream was coming true. Gon broke the kiss. "Killua, I love you but I don't" "Gon, I deserve it". Gon felt guilty, he was right. Killua had done so much for him, but he wasn't ready, he felt sad and he had dreamed for a long time about him kissing Killua, but he wanted that occasion to be special, but he was afraid that if he said no Killua will leave him and he didn't want that. He kissed Killua back.   
Killua felt pure happiness. Gon felt lonely and afraid and sad and guilty, He had lost Kite and his nen, he couldn't lose Killua too. 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon receives a surprise...And a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lies and possessive behavior.

Gon was alone in a hotel room. Killua had told him to wait for him there and he had obeyed. He felt afraid, maybe Killua left him. He felt his heart beating fast and it was difficult to breathe, it had been days since Killua spent hours outside and didn't tell him why. Suddenly, he listened the door opening. When he saw Killua he ran to him and hug him. "Killua, I missed you so much! Where did you go that took you hours to come back?" Killua kissed him on his head. "Don't worry Gon, I will never leave you, I was outside because I had been looking for a gift for you. Follow me. We are leaving." Gon did what Killua ordered him and when both were on the street walking he asked, "Where are we going to sleep?." Killua grabbed his hand a bit tight. "Trust me, after you see my gift you will understand everything". Gon doubted a bit, he wanted to ask something, but he was afraid that Killua will get angry, the past days he had been more angry than normal and Gon was nervous. "After I see your surprise, will you explained where have you been the last days?. " Killua stopped for a moment, Gon expected that Killua will yell at him but to his surprise, he was smiling. "Of course, now close your eyes, I will put a bandage on you." Without being able to see Gon used his senses to try to found out where they were going, they had been walking for one hour and the city noises disappear. He smells the grass and he could hear animals on the environment. They were probably in a forest, but why? 

"We are here, you can see now." Gon took off the bandage and blinked several times to see in the darkness. In front of them, it was a house. A big and beautiful house. "Do you like it?". "I love it!" Gon wanted to ask a lot of questions but he didn't know where to start. "I had been outside the last days because I was negotiating with Illumi about receiving the money that grandpa Maha left me. In the beginning, it was difficult but after several times I tried Illumi accepted. You don't have to worry about the money Gon. I will take care of both of us". Gon felt so happy, he thought for a moment that Killua had killed someone to earn money but he believes in him and he knows that Killua left a long time ago that life. He kissed Killua on the check. "Thank you. Let's go inside!". Killua smacks him on the bottom, the boy just chuckles and Killua could see that his face was red. "I will follow you in a moment, I promised Illumi that I will call him, it will be fast". Gon kissed him on his lips this time and entered the house. 

Killua called Illumi "Brother, I'm happy about our deal and because you are finally accepting the fact that you are a killer". Illumi told him with his cold and monotonous voice. "Do you plan to take another job?" "No, I will take some days free. " "I don't like the fact that you are with Gon, it's bad that you have friends, I think that the best solution will be to kill him" Killua was furious. "Don't you dare to touch or even see Gon because I will kill you, just because I asked you to help to find clients that pay enough money it will mean that I love you or that I will be your sweet little brother, the only person I care about is Gon and I'm doing this for him. Goodbye brother, don't call me. And to make the things clear, Gon is my boyfriend now" and then he hung up.

It is the second lie he had told Gon but he doesn't feel guilty. It doesn't matter if he kills people, he did it in the past and it doesn't bother him anymore. He entered the house, he finds Gon sitting on the bed. His face brightens when he saw him"Killua, it's the most beautiful house." It is, he had made Alluka draw the ideal home and then he decorate the house, it should have been easier if he had brought Alluka to the house but if it will mean that another person will know where Gon is staying and he cants let that happen. "I looked at the house and I found some chocolates, if you come fast I will feed you, and if you don't then I will eat them all!" Killua didn't waste time, soon he was on the bed with his head on Gons lap while his best friend and boyfriend feed him. Killua felt like he was in paradise. 

Later, they were both asleep, Killua was hugging Gon while their legs were linked and sometimes he could feel Gon ass against his member, it was hot but he decided to wait. It was the beginning, later they will become more intimate. Gon was peacefully asleep and Killua closed his eyes too. "You are mine". He said before falling asleep. 


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua make a promise about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:   
> Rape or dubious consent, first time, dirty language, obsessive behaviour and mentions of sex.

Gon is in a mirror room and he is so afraid, every time he looks at one he sees the reflection of someone he loves, and they tell him the most hurtful things.

"I´m dead for your fault, I tried to protect you and that cost my life and just because you were weak, you became powerful when I died but it doesn't matter, you didn't save anyone and now you're useless, you have no value". Kite was right, it was his fault. He wanted to tell him that he wishes that the one that died was him and he would die instead of someone else, but his death will be meaningless just like his life.

Kite disappeared and in his place appear his father. "I'm happy that I let you, are a nuisance and everybody knows it, and soon Killua will let you too". He was right, he just brings trouble to other people's lives. 

"We are not friends, that is the reason why I didn't visit you at the hospital, we wish that you will die." Kurapika, I thought that we were friends! Gon tried to say but from his mouth didn't come a sound.

Leorio, Aun Mito, Wing, Zuchi, Pokkle, Ponzu and every person he knows, care and love told him the truth, he was loveless and he deserves it. He has no value and he is unworthy of love and even to live. 

In the end, he saw Killua. "Please Killua, I'm begging you don't let me!". Gon couldn't avoid the tears falling. "The only reason I'm with you is that I desire you but soon you will bore me, you cant kiss me or touch me. How are you expecting me to be with you if you are so selfish that you cant make a sacrifice for me, I gave you everything and the only thing that I want from you is your love but you don't want to love me.". 

The mirrors broke and every piece of glass fall on Gon and soon he was bleeding but he didn't feel pain, he just saw red emanating from his body. "I wish this is my end". Gon whisper before everything went dark. 

* * *

That was the worst nightmare Gon´s ever had. The worst part was that when he woke up, he was alone. Killua was nowhere to be found. He was feeling like he was drowning and he couldn't breathe.

He started imagining that it is how it could feel if he loses Killua. 

After a long shower, he decided to change some things about him that could make Killua go away. There were two important things...Food and sex. 

The first one was easy, aunt Mito taught him how to cook, and every time Killua arrives at home he would have the best dinner ever, every single day. 

The last one he was nervous, he was truly sure that he loves him and he always knew that his first time he wanted to do it with him...Just not too soon, but the mere thought of being alone was enough to decide that the priority was to satisfy Killua. He will make some sacrifices to makes him happy. Writing quickly a list he left the house to buy food, chocolate, and condoms. 

If he had waited a little bit longer he will have been at home when Killua arrived. 

* * *

Killua was angry, when you come home you are expecting to be with the one you love, not to be alone because a certain person disappears. He waited and every minute he was angrier, if he called someone else they will ask where are they and he is not gonna say it, the only option he has was to wait for him till he comes back. It only passes 30 minutes but to Killua it was 3 hours when the door opened. Gon entered holding some bags. When he saw hi he smiled as nothing happened.

"Hi, Killua!" He dropped the bag on the table and hug and kissed him. "I went to the store to buy ingredients to cook. Did you eat already?" Killua nodded and for a moment Gon looked sad but quickly he put a smile on his face. "Close your eyes!" Killua´s anger was slowly fading and he obeyed. "Now open your mouth!" When he did it he soon tasted the flavor of chocolate, it was his favorite. "You can open your eyes."

Fuck his anger, he can think later about his punishment, but for now, he would enjoy Gon. Gon was beautiful, his eyes were shining and his smile was big. He looked so happy. Gon held his hands, although his hands were cold, Gon hands were warm. "Let's go to the bedroom!". 

Soon they were on the bed, Gon was nervous but he decided to hide his doubts kissing his boyfriend. Killua was enjoying the kiss but it ended quickly. "I want to do it. Killua I love you and I'm ready to do it with you, I went to the store and bought condoms and lube because I´m sure that I want to do it tonight". Killua's heart was beating fast, he always dreamed about this moment and it was in his plan but he wasn't expecting to Gon take the initiative. Smiling he continued kissing Gon and took off the clothes that were an obstacle between him and his lover. Gon was avoiding looking at him and his hands were on his lap trying to cover himself. Killua with one hand grabbed the hand of his lap and with the other one, he took Gon chin and made him look at him. "Look at him and don't close your eyes". 

Gon had never felt so vulnerable. He adores Killua's eyes, they were sweet and cold at the same time. "What do you want to do?" Killua asked with a glint of mischief on his face. "I want to do it with you". The boy laughed, "I heard you but you have to be specific and don't make me ask a second time". Gon felt scared but he didn't know why. Killua was his best friend and boyfriend, he would never harm him. "I want to have sex with you". 

He knew that Killu wanted to hear more and remembering his nightmare and the risk of losing him was a possibility he said it all. "I want to have sex with you, I want to kiss you and feel you inside me. I want to feel your mouth on every part of my body and to hold me. I want everything". Killua looked satisfied with his answer and he did every single thing he wished. 

At the end he was happy and sad, the experience was painful but at the same time full of pleasure, it was their first time and some moments they were confused about what to do but it was worth it, Killua was gentle at the beginning but later he was rough, even Gon said that there were some condoms Killua came inside him, that hurt Gon but fast he buried the feeling inside him, the only thing that mattered was Killua and if he wanted to cum inside... he can. 

Now, both of them were sitting on the bed, watching tv and eating chocolate. Killua was looking at him with adoration and love. Gon kissed him. "Promise me that you will never leave me". Killua saw at him with shock, like it was the most foolish idea ever, Killua punched him. "Don't be idiot, I will never do that and now you have to promise me the same!". Gon smiled, he felt so happy. "I promise it, we will always be together!". 

Of course, we will, Killua thought. 


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gives Gon a gift that is a lovely trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Dubious consent, possesive behaviour, toxic bdsm. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Thor94 because wrote a comment about the idea of Killua putting a collar on Gon.

It was an unforgettable night. He always dreamed about this moment, but now that it was real and not fantasy was enough to make him want to scream at the whole world what he had done. 

The only problem was that he needs to punish him because he left, but he will be merciful because Gon took the initiative, and he has the best idea. 

He left carefully trying to not wake up the boy sleeping next to him. Before he walked outside the room he admired for a moment the beautiful face of his boyfriend. 

* * *

Gon was sad because when he woke up he found himself alone in the bed. Killua was nowhere to be found in the house but he was not worried, he will come back because he had been a good boyfriend.

He was right, before the hour passed Killua came back home carrying a bag. Gon jump when he saw him and run to kiss him. 

"Good morning Gon. I bring you a gift". 

Gon was happy, he loves gifts! 

"You didn't have to do so. I am happy that you think about me but I am not worthy of spending your money". 

He didn't realize that he was staring at the floor until Killua's hand left his face and he was staring at those ocean eyes. 

"Gon, you deserve everything. Besides, this is something that is gonna help our relationship. Open the bag and I will explain it to you".

Gon did it and he found inside... A collar.

"This collar meant that you are mine. You are gonna wear it all the time, even when you are outside, only I can take it off. This collar means that I love you, and I am giving it to you because I adore you. If you make me angry I will hide it and you will not be able to use it. Do you understand?" 

Gon nodded. He felt so loved. "I promise that I will never make you feel sad or angry, I will obey every order you give!"

Killua smiled. "Of course you will, now come". 

Killua was the happiest man alive. Gon looked beautiful with the collar and to celebrate the new phase of their relationship they had sex, where Gon demonstrated that he truly meant his words and followed every Killua wish. 


	5. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened yesterday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape.

Gon was happy, he truly was, but there were somedays in which it seems like he was trying to convince himself and he didn´t understand that feeling. He often feels angry, sad or tired and it makes no sense, he has a beautiful life, the house is beautiful, and the best part is that he is with Killua, his true love..But the feeling doesn´t vanish. 

He thinks he feels isolated and alone. Everytime he wanted to spend time with his friends and family he couldn´t because Killua would got angry and he hated to make him feel bad, he was always so good with him and he was just acting like an ungratful brat. After a while he stopped talking about it and occasionaly he would escaped to make a quick visit to someone, he detested hiding and lying but he felt like it was the only option. 

He try to be a good boyfriend. He pleases him when he arrives at home, sometimes when he was working he would send him pictures of himself just to makes his day better and of course he let him do whatever he wants when they kiss or have sex. Frecuently he cries during sex. He pretends that it is due to the physical pain, and it seems to make Killua horny, he just loves to make him cry, it seems like he is into that. 

* * *

Gon feels horrible. His whole body is in pain and he is not able to remember what happened last night. He looks around the room trying to remember. He is in bed naked. That it is not weird, sometimes he enjoys sleeping without clothes. Next to him is Killua, he is still sleeping and he is naked too. Now he is sure that they made love last night, that will also explain why he is hurt. The bed is a mess and on the table are some bottles of alcohol. He came to the conclusion that they drank too much and then fucked. But there was something that it was hard to explain, there were some flowers and a beast plush. They were probably Killua gifts. That was cute, it was not a special day and still his boyfriend was nice to him. 

The next step was to analyze his body. Everything was normal, bruises, bites and scratches. Nothing odd. Suddenly, he saw what he had in his finger. Do it was a ring? His heart started beating fast. He was trying hard to remember how that thing ended in his finger. 

All of a sudden, he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Beautiful isn´t it?" Gon didn´t answered. He was trying to find a way to ask him about the ring while his boyfriend gave him kisses along his neck. When he noticed his serious face he asked him "Are you alright?". He didn´t want to worry him so he decided to lie. "I just feel a bit tired thanks to the alcohol, do you feel bad?". Killua laughed. "Gon, don´t be idiot. Why should I feel bad if I didn´t drink?" Gon froze. Killua had sex with him while he was drunk, and he was sober. He feels betrayed, he feels...sad. Killua hug him. 

"I am so happy that you accepted me. It is the happiest day of my live, I don´t know why I never thought about marriage before but I saw the ring and I knew that we belong to each to other, it was a great the idea of marrying instanly. I love you Gon, and since now we will always be together". Killua kissed him, the kiss was tender and full of love. 

* * *

Gon was lying in bed waiting to Killua to finish taking his shower. He accepted to marry with Killua, while he was drunk and they married that night. He doesn´t know how but it was probably thanks to Killua influence. 

The idea of a wedding was not new or bad. He just wished that he could remember, he used to dream about having a wedding maybe in the forest and they will invite their family and friends. 

Being married with killua was beautiful, but...Why it feel like he is trapped? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am still alive but I am having a creativity crisis with this story, feel free to give me ideas that you will like to see in this fanfic. 
> 
> Just to clarify, Gon still has his collar.


	6. Fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me to many months to write another chapter. It is a very short chapter but it is to let you know that I am still writing this story. 
> 
> Happy new year!!!!!

Gon had made a mistake.

He was feeling down and he decided to visit aunt Mito. He didn't realized he was feeling...trapped until he was talking with his mother.

He loves Killua but at the same time it was a bit exhausting to be loved by him, sometimes he feels like Killua wants him just for him. He didn't let him be with other people or talk with them. When they are together everything is great but when Killua leave (He never says where) he feels so sad and alone. He spends the days with the animals but he missed his family and friends. 

For the first time he didn't talk much, he didn't want to give details to Mito about their relationship so he just said they were fine. Mito was so happy to see him. " Palm asked me to have dinner with her." She was so exited, it was obvious that she likes her and for the first time Gon forgot about his problems, he was so happy about her finding someone that loves her. 

When he left it was already dark, Killua was already in home and Gon was afraid. His body felt heavy and his heart was beating fast. He wanted to run and hide. He regreted not being a good liar, it would had been easier to say he was in the forest. Why he needed to lie?

Killua had beautiful eyes, they were so good expresing his feelings, they could be gentle and funny and dark. He had the eyes of a killer. In that moment, his eyes were cold. 

"You finally came. Where were you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
